The Pharmaceutical Resources Branch (PRB), Division of Cancer Treatment, National Cancer Institute, desires to obtain quantities of material not readily available in the quantities needed from other sources. A laboratory for the preparation of these materials is to be maintained and operated. Such materials are used for the completion of advancedscreening, for toxicological studies, and for clinical trials. Specific assignment of the materials for preparation will be made by the National Cancer Institute and may include synthesis of all types of chemicals and drugs. Process development for scale-up and access to pilot plant equipment will be required. Quality specifications will be determined by the Government. All materials must be assayed by the Contractor for identity and purity before being submitted to NCI.